marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men (2017)
''Uncanny X-Men ''is a 2017 live action MCU film, in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is bent on the X-Men. Plot Cast *Hugh Jackman as James Howlett/Wolverine: James Howlett is portrayed as a rather vicious, fierceful, courageous, arrogant and a very self-confident daredevil who does not take pride in being a mutant nor display despise. He is a fourty four year old man, who manifests his mutantine abilities, when he is twenty one years old. Since, he became a fugitive. In order to gain fortune as promised by Stryker, he volunteered to participate in his Weapon X project, however, he did not know what would actually happen. After escaping the Weapon X facility, he is taken in by Professor Charles Xavier, in his Secret Society of Mutants, which later morphs into the X-Men. *Patrick Stewart as Professor Charles Xavier: They say bald men are the wisest, and Professor X is no exception. (wot) Charles Xavier is the leader of the Secret Society of the Mutants. During an uneasy confrontation with his longtime ally turned enemy Max Eisendhart, his legs are paralyzed forever, and he has to use the aid of a wheelchair to walk. However, later onwards, Hank engineers two giant mechanical legs, sprayed out of red, that could walk in Charle`s mental will. Furthermore, while in battle, he has a red chestplate armor out of metal and his Cerebro mask. *Sophie Turner as Jean Grey: A young, enthusiastic yet reckless mutant, Jean is second-in-hand to Charles alongside Hank, and she has the astoundingly sttrong abilities of atokinessis and telekinesis. While she is patriotic, she does not know how to control her power, so she often extensively causes destructions. *Andre Tricoteux as Peter Rasputin/Collosus: A muscular, simple and a silent man, Peter Rasputin, was taken in to the Secret Society of Mutants, and ever since, he became obsessed with his strength, and started doing regular exercises, boxing and martial arts. His metallic structure makes him vastly useful in battle. *Kellan Lutz as Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast: An intellectual, wise and a sharp mutant, he is like a blue beast, however, his mind does not represent that. He is a great scientist, biochemist, engineering genius and a fruitful asset to the X-Men. *Kelly Blatz as Bobby Drake/Iceman: A young, sarcastic, charismatic and easygoing mutant in the X-Men, who regularly flirts with Jean and any girl he meets; he can turn his body into freezing ice and project ice crystals. *Martin Freeman as General William Stryker: An egoistic, self-centered, do-or-die, twisted and a confident American general; Stryker believes that the contamination and the sustaining of mutants and taking advantages of their "cursed and wretched abilities" will bring fruitful resources and many opportunities available to the whole of America. He operates Weapon X for the enhancement and experimentations of mutant, so that they can all be brainwashed as military dogs, and especially be guinea pigs to the "PX-23" cure, a beta prototype serum that he thinks can cure any diseases. *Jennifer Lawrence as Raven Darkholme/Mystique: A shapeshifting mutant, Raven is uncanny, extremely seductive, twisted, talented, acrobatic and especially hardcore in practically everything. She can easily convince anyone to do anything because of her erotical advantages and has enhanced strength, reflexes, acrobatics, agility and stamina. *Alan Cumming as Nightcrawler: The man without identity; Nightcrawler`s memories were completely wiped out by Stryker and he became one of his soldiers, who later became an X-Men. *Norman Reedus as Theodore Ted Sallis/Man-Thing: An unsuccesful Weapon-X experiment, his failure brings out many successes, he is experimented by many genotomes and genes; that causes him to hasmorphorize and amputate into a hybrid of a man/creature/deviant. He is William Stryker`s ultimate soldier. Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Marvel Cinematic Universes Category:DuttPanda